1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holiday light, and more particularly to a holiday light with LED that provides stable and various lighting effects.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Holiday lights are small colored lights for decoration during festivals, especially during winter. Holiday lights are used to decorate homes, public buildings and trees and come in a dazzling array of configurations and colors.
Conventional holiday lights comprise a string of incandescent lamp holders and light bulbs. However, incandescent light bulbs have low energy efficiency. Besides, an incandescent light bulb only emits one specific color so the lighting effect is tiresome and unexciting or lamp housings in different colors must be used. Moreover, size of incandescent light limits minimization and uses. When incandescent light bulbs are used to decorate outdoors, the incandescent light bulbs are difficult to waterproof so lifetime is reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a holiday light with LED to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.